Don't Look at Me Like That
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Dunia ini terlalu luas untuk yang lain. Tuhan, aku menantangmu. Jangan pernah Kau halangi aku untuk membuat kebahagiaanku sendiri. Kebahagiaan sejati hanyalah omong kosong. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur, Sehun-ah.." twoshot! Always HunHan
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Sehun Luhan

Rate : T

Lengt : Twoshot

Genre : Romance with Lilbit Hurt

Summ : Dunia ini terlalu luas untuk yang lain. Tuhan, aku menantangmu. Jangan pernah Kau halangi aku untuk membuat kebahagiaanku sendiri. Kebahagiaan sejati hanyalah omong kosong. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur, Sehun-ah.."

Selamat membaca

.:OoO:.

Gemerlap malam kota Seoul tampak sunyi dari atas ketinggian gedung pencakar langit. Sosok pemuda tinggi berahang tegas berdiri angkuh pada pembatas atap sembari menyesap sebatang rokok. Rambutnya beterbangan dipermainkan angin. Disini angin akan terasa lebih kencang ketimbang pada dataran rendah. Bibir semerah darah, mengundang kesensualan, membangunkan iblis hawa nafsu yang bertempat tinggal jauh di alam bawah sadar. Sekali tatap matanya, wanita manapun bisa bersimpuh badan didepan sosok ini.

Kepulan asap rokok keluar setelah memanja paru – parunya. Tipikal pemuda yang kurang menyayangi diri sendiri. Kembali pemuda itu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di pagar pembatas. Memperhatikan lampu kota berkedip hampir di setiap sudut. Mata tajam pemuda itu menatap lurus pada layar LCD besar yang menampilkan sebuah iklan pemberitahuan.

"_**Telah hilang sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Xi Luhan, putera tunggal dari Xi Han Geng. Bagi sesiapapun yang menemukannya, harap hubungi kami segera."**_

"Menertawakan sesuatu?"

Pundak pemuda itu menaik. Dengungan suara halus seseorang disampingnya tak lantas membuat ia mau menatap. Justru ia memalingkan wajah berlainan arah. Tapi ekor matanya melihat jemari lucu seseorang itu dibagian depan kemejanya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanpa menjawab. Tangannya menepis jemari itu. Risih.

"Aku khawatir," sosok itu menaruh sebuah _hoodie teal_ ke pundak pemuda satunya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.."

Pemuda dalam balutan _hoodie teal_ itu menoleh hingga mata mereka bersitatap.

"Sehun-ah.."

Hening setelahnya. Sehun‒nama pemuda itu‒mengacuhkan sosok cantik yang menatapnya khawatir. Kembali ia menyesap rokoknya yang terabaikan.

"Masuk ke kamarmu."

Sehun mendapat gelengan. Pemuda itu keukeuh tetap disana, geraknya hendak memeluk Sehun. Namun pemuda tinggi itu lebih dulu mencengkeram lengan kurus pemuda lebih kecil dan menyeretnya jauh dari sana.

"Kau memang tidak pernah mau menurut, Xi Luhan."

.:OoO:.

Baju berserakan. Bantal yang tergeletak dikaki ranjang. Dan sebuah selimut tipis menutupi bagian privat. Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan sebelah tangan. Sosoknya yang mungil meringkuk nyaman dipelukan lengan kekar Sehun. Terpejam, bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil dalam tidurnya.

Sehun memandang hamparan langit malam yang tidak berbintang. Sepertinya manusia terlalu serakah dengan keindahan gemerlap malam, sampai – sampai ia tidak bisa melihat bintang bersinar. Bulan saja samar – samar terlihat. Cahayanya tidak mampu menembus jendela kamar Sehun. Padahal Sehun sengaja memilih kamar yang tinggi agar dapat membiarkan sinar bulan menerangi kamarnya.

"Kau jahat, Tuhan."

"Berhenti menyalahkan Pencipta-mu, Oh Sehun."

Mata _sparkle_ Luhan membuka cepat. Tubuhnya ia bawa untuk bangkit dari rebahan.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu," Sehun menyingkap selimut dan berdiri didekat jendela. Menelusuri jejak samar sinar bulan yang ia sukai memantul diwajahnya.

Sejenak Luhan terpukau. Paras Sehun begitu sempurna berkali – kali lipat. Alis tajam menukik melengkapi mata elangnya, bibir merekah yang agak basah dan keringat yang mengalir disekitaran rahang. Buru – buru Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah memerah.

Drrt..

Keheningan terpecah kala ponsel milik Sehun bergetar. Pemuda itu mengangkat teleponnya asal.

"Ya?"

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata singkat, Sehun lekas memakai bajunya yang tercecer dilantai. Selesai dengan penampilannya yang agak tertutup, ia beralih membuka laci nakas paling bawah. Dimana sebuah senjata api tersimpan rapih disana.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Jangan keluar satu sentipun dari kamar ini. Mengerti? Aku akan segera kembali."

Sehun menyempatkan diri mengecup dahi Luhan beberapa saat. Meraih mantel hitam dan menyampirkannya di bahu. Meninggalkan sosok Luhan yang menatap pintu kamar dengan pandangan sendu.

"Cepatlah pulang, Sehun."

.:OoO:.

Malam yang sunyi itu terpecah oleh kebisingan suara senjata api. Desingan peluru berdenging memekakkan telinga anak kecil dalam rengkuhan sebuah lengan sembari berteriak ketakutan pada sang ayah tak jauh darinya. Lengan itu nyaris mencekiknya. Peluru yang lolos dari moncong senjata api itu membuatnya gemetar dan menutupi akal sehat untuk tetap menguasai diri dan tenang. Lagipula ia hanya anak kecil. Tidak mengerti apa itu mengatur emosi.

"Tenanglah, nak. Tenang.."

Bulir airmata mengalir dari mata sang ayah. Anak itu lantas menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan. Oh anak penurut, setidaknya sang ayah sedikit lega. Harapannya si penyandera tidak melakukan hal berbahaya pada anaknya.

"Apapun akan kulakukan. Tapi lepaskan anakku."

"Aku tidak pernah memberimu pilihan. Serahkan, atau.."

"BAIK! Asalkan kau berjanji anakku baik – baik saja."

Laki – laki tua itu berlari panic menjelajahi isi lemari bukunya. Membuka kasar laci dalam lemari pakaian, sampai pada akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah senapan panjang dan mengarahkannya pada si penyandera.

"LEPASKAN ANAKKU DAN AKU AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAU HIDUP!" ancamnya pada si penyandera.

Kekehan mengerikan terdengar dari balik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah penyandera itu. Seolah menertawakan tingkah konyol yang baru saja dilakukan oleh mangsanya.

"Anda memilih pilihan yang salah, Tuan Bbang."

DOR!

DOR!

Kurang dari dua detik, peluru senjatanya mendarat mulus dimasing – masing pelipis manusia dalam ruang itu. Menyisakan dirinya yang duduk diatas sofa. Membersihkan bercak _liquid_ merah di pakaiannya dengan kain baju anak kecil tadi.

Ponsel penjahat itu berbunyi.

Pip!

"Ya?"

'_Bagaimana?'_

"Bersih. Tidak bersisa. Tinggal mengambil berkas yang kau inginkan."

'_Bagus! Bagus! Kerjamu selalu sempurna Oh Sehun. Tidak kusangka Tuan Xi memiliki mesin pembunuh sepertimu. Baiklah tugasmu hanya mengantarkanku berkas itu padaku malam ini juga.'_

"Baik."

'_Ah.. satu hal lagi. Tuan Xi memintamu ke rumahnya malam ini juga.'_

"Untuk apa?"

'_Luhan sudah berhasil ditemukan. Sebaiknya kau cepat ke sana.'_

"_Shit!_"

Sehun lekas pergi dari tempat berbau mayat itu setelah mengambil sesuatu yang ia perlukan. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup amat kencang begitu mendengar nama Luhan berada ditempat yang tidak ia inginkan.

.:OoO:.

"Sehun kebanggaanku. Akhirnya kau datang juga, nak."

Sehun menatap dingin seperti biasa pada laki – laki Cina yang selama ini memberinya hidup. Tentu saja tatapan itu tidak berarti apa – apa bagi Xi Han Geng. Menurutnya Sehun memang seperti itu sejak kecil ia merawatnya.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, tuan."

Han Geng menarik paksa Luhan agar berdiri dari duduknya yang tidak beraturan. Luhan terikat oleh tali tambang dengan kaki terlipat. Terdapat lebam di beberapa wajah Luhan. Sepertinya sempat terjadi perlawanan saat Luhan ditangkap kemari.

Buku – buku jemari Sehun memutih dibalik saku celananya.

"Diam disitu!" Han Geng menghempaskan badan Luhan diatas ranjang besar. "Dasar tidak berguna. Sekali lagi kau kabur dari rumah ini, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ibu-mu yang menyedihkan itu."

"Jangan sentuh ibuku, bajingan!"

"DIAM!"

PLAK!

Sehun nyaris saja melangkah hendak melayangkan tinjunya kepada Han Geng. Tapi sesuatu seperti memborgol kedua kakinya dengan pemberat. Sehun hanya mampu memalingkan wajahnya begitu mendengar pukulan bertubi – tubi yang pasti Han Geng lakukan.

"Kalau saja kau menuruti kemauanku, kau tidak harus merasakan ini Xi Lu Han," Han Geng mencengkeram dagu Luhan kencang hingga namja cantik itu meringis. Kelopak matanya hanya membuka sebagian matanya akibat bengkak bekas pukulan.

"Teruslah berharap, Tan Han Geng. Sampai aku matipun keinginanmu tidak akan terkabul. Kupastikan itu.."

"Kau!" geram Han Geng hendak melayangkan pukulan lainnya. Namun Sehun lebih dulu menyela.

"Ayah.. Kalau kau lakukan itu, hancur sudah rencana yang sudah ayah susun bertahun – tahun lalu. Jangan sia – siakan hanya karena ayah terpancing dengan ucapannya."

Han Geng tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu menarik kembali kepalan tangannya.

"Kali ini kau selamat, anak kecil. Sehun, jaga anak ini. Jangan sampai lolos."

Seperginya Han Geng ‒ayah angkat Sehun‒ isakan kecil Luhan terdengar pilu. Tubuh rapuhnya meringkuk dalam kungkungan tali tambang yang bisa saja menggores kulit arinya. Pedih apabila tergesek permukaan kasar tali tambang, Luhan tidak perduli. Ia merasa bodoh, gagal dan tidak berguna. Berharap dengan tangisnya bisa mengurangi sedikit beban.

"Sehun.."

Disisi lain, Sehun berdiri memunggungi Luhan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak keluar."

Luhan menahan isakannya.

"Kenapa tidak mendengarkanku, hah?!"

Kepala Luhan menggeleng kuat sembari memberi tatapan memohon maaf secara lisan pada Sehun. Luhan tidak sanggup membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara setelah Sehun membentaknya. Keheningan tercipta beberapa waktu kemudian. Detik jarum jam besar terdengar seperti hendak memberitahukan Luhan akan jam kematiannya yang siap menjelang.

"_Mianhae~"_

Seolah hendak membunuhnya..

Seolah hendak menjatuhkannya..

Luhan sudah terjerat oleh keberadaan Sehun. Hidup dalam kurun waktu cukup lama dalam pelarian membuat tunas cinta yang dingin menumbuh dihatinya. Seharusnya Luhan sadar, Sehun tidak pernah benar – benar mengkhawatirkannya.

Tapi saat mendengar kalimat sarat akan kekhawatiran dari Sehun beberapa detik lalu, bolehkah Luhan berharap ada ruang kecil yang hangat untuknya di hati Sehun?

.

Tubikontinyu

.

Kkk… mungkin maksud dari ff ini bisa lebih jelas di chap depan '-'


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Sehun Luhan

Rate : T

Lengt : Twoshot

Genre : Romance with Lilbit Hurt

Summ : Dunia ini terlalu luas untuk yang lain. Tuhan, aku menantangmu. Jangan pernah Kau halangi aku untuk membuat kebahagiaanku sendiri. Kebahagiaan sejati hanyalah omong kosong. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur, Sehun-ah.."

Selamat membaca

.oOo.

Sebelumnyaa…

"_Kenapa tidak mendengarkanku, hah?!"_

_Kepala Luhan menggeleng kuat sembari memberi tatapan memohon maaf secara lisan pada Sehun. Luhan tidak sanggup membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara setelah Sehun membentaknya. Keheningan tercipta beberapa waktu kemudian. Detik jarum jam besar terdengar seperti hendak memberitahukan Luhan akan jam kematiannya yang siap menjelang._

"_Mianhae~"_

_Seolah hendak membunuhnya.._

_Seolah hendak menjatuhkannya.._

_Luhan sudah terjerat oleh keberadaan Sehun. Hidup dalam kurun waktu cukup lama dalam pelarian membuat tunas cinta yang dingin menumbuh dihatinya. Seharusnya Luhan sadar, Sehun tidak pernah benar – benar mengkhawatirkannya._

_Tapi saat mendengar kalimat sarat akan kekhawatiran dari Sehun beberapa detik lalu, bolehkah Luhan berharap ada ruang kecil yang hangat untuknya di hati Sehun?_

.oOo.

Sehun menatap dalam diam pada Luhan. Pria manis yang tergeletak pasrah diatas ranjang dalam keadaan terikat. Luhan begitu lelap pasca peristiwa melelahkan barusan. Selepas Han Geng pergi, Sehun masih berdiam dikamar itu. Setetes perhatian yang sejak dulu Sehun abaikan keberadaannya diantara garis hidupnya dan Luhan kini berubah sederas air terjun. Mencemaskan pria sebaik Luhan dan mengasihani akan takdir yang menimpa keluarganya pula. Tapi Sehun tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Belum saja untuk sekarang.

Mungkin Han Geng mendidiknya dengan keras. Dan semenjak Luhan ikut campur dalam hidupnya, Sehun kembali menemukan kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Mungkin apa yang Sehun lakukan tak lebih dari perilaku laki – laki brengsek. Kalian pikir Han Geng memerintahkannya untuk menjebol kehormatan Luhan apa? Sama sekali tidak.

Ayah angkatnya sangat baik. Setidaknya itulah yang Sehun simpulkan. Han Geng memberinya hidup layak, pendidikan serta pembentukan pribadi tangguh layaknya pelatihan militer. Sehun juga telah melaksanakan wamil-nya diusia muda. Sebagai anak yang mengerti arti berterima kasih, Sehun tidak pernah menolak perintah Han Geng. Sekalipun itu mengancam nyawanya sendiri.

Lingkaran Han Geng mengerikan baginya. Sendu memenuhi permukaan kaca pada mata Sehun. Gurat panjang merah dan lebam biru diwajah Luhan seolah mengiris hatinya yang dingin. Kenapa harus Luhan mengalami ini?

Lima detik setelahnya, Sehun mengubah ekspresi.

Perlahan ia berbalik. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tenggelam dalam kesunyian mencekam dalam kamarnya sendiri. Seharusnya Luhan bisa berlindung disini. Tapi sekarang justru kamar ini bak neraka bagi Luhan. Langkahnya sudah terlalu jauh memasuki lingkaran merah Luhan. Dan nyaris saja Sehun berbalik sempurna pada Luhan tanpa menyadari bagaimana kekejaman Han Geng siap melanda keduanya.

"Aku harus lebih waspada."

.oOo.

Sehun memasuki kamar lainnya, dimana Han Geng tengah menyuapi seorang namja cantik yang hampir serupa dengan Luhan. Xi Hee Chul.

"Makanlah, Heenim. Kau lapar bukan?" bujuk Han Geng bersama senyum lembut. Telunjuknya mengusap jejak airmata kering di pipi Heechul. Sepertinya ia tidak perduli akan tanggapan dingin dari namja cantik itu. Han Geng tetap mengangsurkan sesendok penuh bubur dengan irisan daging diatasnya. Masih ada kepulan asap menandakan kalau bubur itu masih hangat.

Heechul akhirnya menggeleng karena kegigihan Han Geng.

"Kau yakin?" kali ini nada Han Geng tak lagi seramah tadi. Terkesan jahat, menakutkan dan mengintimidasi. Heechul seolah mengerti apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Han Geng setelah ini. Jadi ia menatap teduh pada pria itu bersamaan dengan senyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Han~"

Siapapun yang jeli pasti merasakan bagaimana Han Geng menegang. Meski itu beberapa saat lamanya.

"Hidupmu akan lebih baik jika tidak denganku. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya, Han. Puluhan tahun terlewati tak bisakah kau memilih takdir yang lebih baik?"

Han Geng meletakkan kasar semangkuk bubur ditangannya. Kegelisahan tak berujung itu kembali mencuat dihatinya. Aura dendam yang senantiasa melingkupi Han Geng seolah lenyap tak bersisa hanya dengan suara penuh perhatian Heechul.

Sebegitu besarnya 'kah pengaruh Heechul bagi Han Geng?

"Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa meraihmu. Dan dengan mudahnya kau berpaling, Heenim! Tak taukah bagaimana senangnya aku begitu tahu Shi Yuan _pergi_?"

"Persepsimu sangat salah, Han."

"Tidak! Apa yang aku ketahui adalah benar! Xi Han Geng hanya seorang anak angkat dari keluarga Xi dan sudah sepatutnya berbakti dengan tidak mengecewakan mereka. Aku lelah selalu mengalah pada Shi Yuan!"

Heechul memberi usapan ringan di pipi Han Geng. Memberinya tatapan terlembutnya berharap amarah yang menaik itu lekas reda. Hembusan nafas keras itu berangsur mereda. Heechul berhasil menenangkan Han Geng. Senyum lembut nan lemah terlukis dibibirnya.

"Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali, aku ingin sekali kau tahu semuanya, Han. Tapi bagaimanapun juga kau adalah adikku-"

"CUKUP!"

PRANG!

"Tujuanku kemari hanya ingin merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Termasuk dirimu dan satu hal. **Aku tidak butuh nasehatmu**."

Han Geng beranjak pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang hanya bisa bungkam. Bisa jadi hatinya meluruh untuk lelaki didalam, tapi tidak untuk melemahkannya. Han Geng pantang akan kecacatan apalagi rencana yang sudah ia susun rapi selama ini sudah mencapai 90% keberhasilan. Hanya butuh bubuhan tanda tangan dan bukti otentik penyerahan warisan dari si pewaris, Han Geng berhasil secara keseluruhan.

Termasuk memiliki Heechul kembali. Menawan lelaki itu disisinya.

"Kau menemukan yang kuminta?" seru Han Geng pada seorang pria berbaju serba gelap di ujung lorong. Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat. Han Geng mengeluarkan isinya, yang adalah sebuah foto berukuran cukup besar.

Melihat selama beberapa saat, Han Geng tampak tersenyum puas.

"Malam ini pertunjukan. Siapkan mereka dengan baik."

Pria tadi mengangguk lalu undur diri dari hadapan Han Geng. Meninggalkan Han Geng yang menyeringai licik atas benda digenggamannya. Sesuatu yang pastinya bukan hal baik. Pria ini tampak menyenangkan pada kesan pertama bertemu. Tapi siapa akan mengira bahwa ia bisa melakukan hal tak terbayang, bahkan menghancurkan hidup keponakannya sendiri.

"Kalian salah karena meremehkanku, Xi Luhan yang terhormat."

.oOo.

Sehun pov..

Dunia ini terlalu luas untuk yang lain. Ya, amat sangat luas bahkan untuk seekor tikus kecil sepertiku. Mendapat uluran tangan dari seorang yang hampir kulenyapkan harapan itu sendiri dari hidupku. Memangnya manusia apa mau – mau saja memberi segalanya untuk bocah pinggiran sepertiku? Jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Meskipun ada, aku yakin malaikat penolong serupa manusia itu mengharapkan timbale balik denganku.

Sejauh ini tak ada satupun perintah kulewatkan. Kuturuti bahkan hingga mengaduk lumpur terpekat sekalipun. Tapi untuk saat ini bolehkah aku menentang kehendak orang paling berjasa ini? Sungguh hatiku sudah terlalu lelah menahan semua. Selama hidupku, tak pernah sekalipun aku mempercayai apa yang mereka sebut dengan 'Tuhan'. Karena hingga seseorang yang baru – baru ini kusadari keberadaannya siap menghilang karena ulahku sendiri.

Demi udara yang kuhirup, aku tidak akan membiarkan takdir mempermainkanku.

_Tuhan, aku menantangmu. Jangan pernah Kau halangi aku untuk membuat kebahagiaanku sendiri. Kebahagiaan sejati hanyalah omong kosong._

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur, Sehun-ah.."

Han Geng melempar sebuah foto ukuran sedang ke wajahku. "Dia sudah mengkhianatimu mentah – mentah."

Kuperhatikan selembar foto ditanganku dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Foto Luhan tengah berangkulan dengan seorang lelaki tak kukenal. Ada gemuruh dan rasa tak suka menyelinap direlung hatiku. Ini baru, belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Aku merasa asing.

Baru selangkah aku berfikir untuk bertahan menyembunyikan _kami_ dimata Han Geng, ayah angkatku. Dan lewat selembar foto, semuanya hilang bagai asap. Han Geng mengetahuinya. Aku tak menyangka akan tiba secepat ini.

"Lalu kenapa dengan itu, ayah?"

Sehun pov end.

Han Geng menatap aneh pada Sehun. Meneliti intonasi suara Sehun yang terlampau biasa, seolah tak terjadi apa – apa. Sekali lagi ia lihat foto ditangan anaknya, lalu mengernyit dahi. _Benda itu tidak ada artinya?_

"Tch.. Ayah tahu. Mencoba mengelak, heh?"

"Aku tidak."

Foto itu direbut oleh Han Geng. Sembari mendudukkan diri pada pinggiran meja tunggal dalam ruang itu, Han Geng menyalakan pematik. Sekejap saja lembar foto itu mulai terbakar, menebar bau plastik menyengat bersama asap – asap hitam tipis. Kepulannya memenuhi ruangan hingga lenyap sama sekali. Menyisakan sebentuk abu dilantai.

"Bermainlah dengan ayah. Jika kau _terjatuh_, jangan pernah kembali ke rumah, Sehun."

Han Geng pergi bersama langkah berbunyi ketukan teratur. "Oh satu lagi.."

Dalam diam, Sehun berbalik menatap Han Geng. Pria usia mencapai empatpuluhan, senyum yang terhias gurat menua, rambut memutih dibeberapa helai, serta luka teramat besar pada mata lelahnya. Selama ini Sehun adalah saksi dalam diam dimana detik – detik keluarga Xi runtuh akibat ulah Han Geng. Topeng sang anak angkat keluarga Xi benar – benar tertutup sempurna.

Dan mungkin Han Geng wariskan pada Sehun, nyaris sepenuhnya.

"Malam ini aku akan mengakhiri segalanya."

Blam!

Sehun sedang tidak berulang tahun, bahkan ia sendiri ragu dengan tanggal yang tertera pada kartu tanda pengenalnya. Dan Sehun juga tidak pernah menobatkan hari _gelap_ satu hari dalam setahun. Tapi..

Apa yang Han Geng katakan barusan adalah kutukan.

.oOo.

Keheningan mencekam seisi kamar yang hanya terdapat Luhan disana. Sembari meringkuk dikarenakan kedua tangan terikat, Luhan tak henti memberi tatapan bengis pada Han Geng. Sosok ini dulunya selalu ia hormati. Tak disangka justru sang paman balik menyerang keluarganya hingga seperti ini.

"Aku benar – benar tidak akan memaafkanmu Xi Han Geng. Oh atau haruskah aku menyebutmu Tan Han Geng?" kekeh Luhan sinis. Seandainya orang – orang suruhan Han Geng ini memukulinya, Luhan tidak perduli. Hatinya terlalu dalam kecewa dengan sang paman.

"Jaga bicaramu. Kau seharusnya sadar tengah berhadapan dengan siapa, keponakanku," Han Geng tersenyum miring. "Oh tidak. Karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi anakku."

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

"Benarkah? Sehun, bawa Heenim kemari."

Tidak sampai memakan waktu lama, Sehun kembali dengan menggendong seorang namja. Han Geng menyuruh Sehun meletakkannya disamping Luhan. Namja mungil itu berseru khawatir melihat mama-nya terkulai tidak berdaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mama-ku?" desis Luhan.

"Seharusnya kau bersyuur tidak membiarkannya mati," Han Geng meraih berkas yang disodorkan Sehun. "JIka kau menandatangani ini, semua masalah akan selesai lebih cepat." Berkas itu dilemparkan tepat dihadapan wajah Luhan.

"Aku menolak."

Wajah Han Geng berubah gelap. Rahangnya mengeras dipenuhi oleh urat emosi yang menonjol. Luhan berhasil menguji kesabarannya yang sudah sangat tipis. Selama ini Han Geng selalu berusaha menjaga tangannya untuk tidak menghajar Luhan dengan senang hati didepan Heenim. Meskipun Heenim hanya diam memperhatikan mereka dengan matanya yang lemah, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki daya pendengaran bukan?

Tapi pengecualian untuk ini.

Greep!

Han Geng mencengkeram dagu Luhan kasar. Mendekatkan wajah mereka dan saling bertukar pandang tajam. Kilat mata Luhan yang menantang membuat amarah Han Geng semakin naik.

"Kau membuat kesabaranku habis."

Bugh!

Luhan terpental jatuh dari ranjang. Tubuhnya seperti remuk disegala bagian.

"Rasakan ini lagi."

Bugh!

Sehun refleks memejamkan matanya. Tak tahan melihat lebih jauh. Diam – diam Sehun mendukung perbuatan sang ayah karena akibat kelalaiannya sendiri Luhan bisa sampai ditempat ini.

"Pukul saja aku. Bila perlu sampai aku mati!"

Hembusan nafas Han Geng terdengar kasar. Ada gema tawa remeh dari bibir Han Geng mendengar pnuturan Luhan barusan. Anak itu bilang apa? Membuatnya mati? Tentu saja Han Geng akan merasa sangat terhormat untuk mengambil alih tugas malaikat maut mencabut nyawa Luhan.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesali perkataanmu. Kau! Selain kau adalah anak dari Yuan, kau juga adalah gay menjijikkan!"

Mata Sehun membelalak. Hukuman untuk Luhan sudah cukup. Luhan terlalu jauh memancing emosi Han Geng. Ia tidak perduli atas hinaan Han Geng diakhir kalimat tadi.

_Lakukan sesuatu Sehun!_

"Ayah!"

Kepalan tangan Han Geng menggantung di udara tepat didepan hidung Luhan. Lebam memenuhi hampir diseluruh teritiorial wajah dan badan Luhan. Ia terlalu mungil untuk menampung pukulan Han Geng yang tidak biasa itu. Setitik ungkapan menyesal hinggap dihati Sehun.

Han Geng menatap Sehun, meminta penjelasan.

Tatapan terlalu biasa yang biasa Sehun beri kini terlihat berbeda. Han Geng menyadari itu, kilat kekhawatiran Sehun terbaca jelas olehnya. Perlahan ia berdiri dan mentap Sehun tajam.

"Apa yang membuat kau menghentikanku, Sehun?"

"Ayah lupa? Jika dia sampai mati, ayah tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ayah inginkan."

Han Geng berdecih. "Masih ada banyak cara untuk itu. Kau tentu tahu itu, anakku."

Kelereng Sehun bergulir pelan ke segala arah, mencari alasan tepat untuk menghentikan Han Geng. Beruntungnya Sehun menunduk sehingga Han Geng tidak dapat melihat kegelisahannya.

"Tapi semua akan terasa percuma ayah. Bukankah penyiksaan itu –menyenangkan?" Sehun menyeringai kecil pada Han Geng.

Kini pria berumur itu menatap Luhan sinis. Tatapannya bak singa lapar, menyiapkan cakar – cakar tajamnya kepada Luhan yang ibarat seekor kelinci kecil. Fokusnya tidak terarah, ketakutannya semakin nyata. Benarkah Han Geng akan melakukan itu? Luhan melihat mama-nya terdiam dengan airmata mengalir.

"J-jangan.."

"Kali ini kau selamat, gay tidak bermoral."

Luhan sedikit tersentak.

Matanya mengosong kala punggung Han Geng menjauh. Ada kekhawatiran kala Han Geng menatap dengan pandangan sulit diartikan pada Sehun. Disisi lain, Sehun menatap sang ayah seperti biasa. Seolah tak terjadi apapun. Padahal ia bukan main takutnya.

Mungkinkah..

.oOo.

Sehun harusnya tidak terlambat.

Harusnya ia melakukannya lebih cepat.

_Tuhan.. tidakkah Engkau mengizinkanku barang sejenak disisinya?_

Rencana ini seharusnya tidak melenceng. Sehun tahu rencana apa yang akan ayah-nya lakukan. Membuat Luhan menandatangani surat kuasa pengalihan atas seluruh harta kekayaan Shi Yuan ketangan tunggal, Tan Han Geng –ia tidak pernah sudi memakai marga Xi– putera angkat keluarga Xi. Lalu melenyapkan Luhan dari dunia ini, kecuali Heechul.

Tapi..

Ia hanya bisa menatap hampa sebuah ruangan yang kini sudah hangus terbakar tanpa sisa. Hanya kamar ini saja, bukan yang lain! Sehun tak mengerti bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.

_Aku terlambat 'kah Tuhan?_

_Aku sudah menyiapkan kereta untuknya, naungan untuk perlindungannya, dan kasih sayang untuk memanjakannya. Kenapa Engkau secepat ini menghilangkannya dari hidupku?_

_Kenapa Tuhan!_

"Ayah sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak bermain – main dengan ayah, Sehun."

_Hentikan.._

Sehun menggenggam, menahan kepalan tangannya sendiri. Bibirnya bergetar. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Bagaimana rasanya, hn? Dia hanya sampah!"

_Tutup mulutmu!_

Ketukan bernada angkuh terasa berputar ditelinga Sehun. Namja yang tengah menunduk itu diam, kepala tertunduk, memandangi cerminan samar wajahnya sendiri. Disitu Sehun sadar betapa bodohnya ia sebagai seorang manusia.

Tak ada bedanya seperti budak. Yang dibayangi dengan kebaikan semu.

"Bukankah dia hampir menyamai _wanita murahan_, anakku? Kematian sangat pantas untuknya!"

_Cukup sudah!_

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

Syut~!

_Jleb!_

Teriak serak nan memilukan terdengar. Itu adalah suara Han Geng. Kedua tangannya memegangi sebilah pisau kecil yang bersarang tepat dibatang tenggorokannya. Mungkin apel adam disana terbelah dua. Han Geng tampak berusaha mengatakan dua – tiga patah kata.

_Memangnya dia bisa?_

"Kenapa? Anda tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Tuan Tan?" senyum miring Sehun. Kekehan teramat langka ternyata sangat mengerikan disaat seperti ini. Han Geng sampai nyaris tak mengenali si anak penurutnya, Oh Sehun.

"K-kau.."

Sehun melangkah dua kali. Telapak kakinya menekan ujung pisau hingga terbenam lebih dalam dikerongkongan Han Geng. Pria, seorang ayah dibeberapa tahun hidupnya, mati tanpa mendapat penjelasan apapun atas kerumitan yang beliau buat sendiri.

"ARGHH!"

Jerit kesakitan, pilu, serak, dan perlahan lenyap sama sekali.

"Tidak ada pembenaran untukmu, Tan Han Geng."

Sebuah sapu tangan putih Sehun letakkan diwajah Han Geng. Sehun berdiri angkuh disamping tubuh Han Geng yang kin sudah berubah menjadi mayat.

"Kau melakukannya?"

Sosok pria dengan pakaian tertutup berwarna gelap tiba – tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang Sehun. Jarak tinggi mereka sangat tipis. Andai Sehun berdiri tegap, mungkin tingginya mampu menyamai namja itu.

"Aku harus," suara Sehun menyamai gumaman. "_Dia_ baik?"

Sehun mendapat dua tepukan di pundaknya dari pria itu. "Sangat. Aku sangat berhutang budi pada Tuan Xi. Dan saat melihatmu bersama Luhan, aku tahu bahwa ada seorang teman untuk berjuang."

Decihan sinis terdengar dari bibir kecil Sehun.

"Kita saling memanfaatkan, _dude_. Tapi lihat sisi baiknya. Benang sudah tidak kusut lagi, bukan?"

Sehun membalikkan badannya untuk saling bersitatap dengan sosok dibelakangnya. "Aku akan membawanya pergi."

"Tidak perlu. Luhan pasti takkan mau tinggal jauh dengan Heechul. Tinggallah bersamaku. Dan soal statusmu, biarkan aku yang mengurus."

Sehun benar – benar tidak tahu atas semua pilihan yang ia lalui akan berakhir seperti ini. _Benarkah mereka bebas? _Sejujurnya ada setitil trauma untuk _uluran tangan_ pemberi harap dalam ingatan Sehun sendiri. Takut terulang seperti yang baru saja ia akhiri jalannya. Apalagi Sehun sempat menyakiti Luhan dan nyaris saja membuatnya menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Semua sudah berakhir, Sehun. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kalian takutkan."

"Ya, kau benar."

Keyakinan kali ini benar – benar kuat. Melebihi tekadnya sendiri untuk tetap membela Han Geng sebelum bertemu Luhan saat itu. Tapi, semua sudah berubah menjadi masa lalu. Sehun siap terlahir kembali dengan menempatkan diri permanen dismaping Luhan.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu menyelamatkan Luhan untukku."

.oOo.

E N D

.oOo.

"Sehun-ah, kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Bisa bersamamu tanpa ada ketakutan – ketakutan disetiap detiknya. Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya.. terlebih aku yang lebih bahagia. Bisa memilikimu sekaligus cintamu dihari – hari menjemput senja."

Senyum terbias matahari sore itu terlihat indah. Sehun selalu menyertakan _indah_ setiap kali bersinggungan dengan Luhan disana. Ukiran senyum Luhan begitu menawan. Matanya enggan berkedip untuk melewatkan gerak halus bulu mata itu bergoyang.

"Mendekati ajal nanti, akan kupastikan kita akan tetap bersama menggenggam tangan. Tuhan tak mungkin menerima kita ke dalam surgaNya yang kekal," Luhan tak menghilangkan rona bahagia diwajahnya. Meski apa yang ia katakan adalah sebuah pilihan sulit untuk kehidupan akhiratnya nanti. "Aku senang hati memilih jalan ini. Karenamu, Sehun."

Cup~

"Janjiku adalah menjadi teman hidup yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati, Luhan."

_belah bibir yang dekat.._

_saling berbisik diantara dinding angin tak kasat mata.._

_bisikan cinta itu bersenandung~ peri – peri kecil menyiram kelopak bunga diatas kepala.._

_Tuhan tak pernah berbaik hati pada mereka yang menentang ketentuanNya yang mutlak dipatuhi.._

_Tapi.. untuk sesaat saja, Malaikat yang terharu akan putih ketulusan cinta keduanya mengutus peri – peri kecil untuk membaginya dengan alam.._

_Mungkin mereka menolak. Mungkin mereka menatapi sinis pada pasangan tak lazim seperti mereka. Tapi percayalah.. selalu ada tempat untuk mereka di bumi yang luas ini._

_._

End! Selesai! Tamat!

_._

Yatuhan -_- yeun bikin ending ny aneh bener. Ceritanya juga aneh. Dan BAHASANYA APALAGI! Rasanya yeun ngerasa aneh sendiri sama tulisan yg yeun pake akhir – akhir ini -_-

Yoshhh… HunHan jadian yeee.. Hankyung ge 'wafat' yee.. Heenim hyung gajadi isdet yee… wkwkwk XD dan teman2 syekaliann, tengkyuh buat yg sudah **folfavrevred **(keliatan bener males ngetik) di ff ini. Kalian tetep yg terbaik ,)/

See yaa di ff aku yg lainnya :v

Oohh ada yg mau foll IG aku?

Silahkan cari odultt_maaniac


End file.
